C4
Composition 4, also known as C4,' '''is a plastic explosive composed of RDX, plastic binder, plasticizer, and a marker chemical to identify its source. It is 1.34 times as explosive as TNT and has been in use since the 1960's when it was developed. C-4 is often used in breaching obstacles or demolition of large structures and objectives, and has been featured in ''Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, C4 is issued to the USMC and ARVN Engineer kit. It can be thrown and stuck on any surface, including vehicles and emplacements. After placing the block, the user switches to the detonator to detonate the explosive. C4 is used to demolish vehicles, defend flags and can be used as a last resort in close quarters. As it sticks on surfaces, it can be used to boobytrap enemy vehicles. A useful tactic is to sneak into an enemy base, find a vehicle, place it and detonate it as soon as an enemy enters it. An engineer is given a total of 5 blocks of C4. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, C4 is issued to the Special Forces Kit. It is most commonly used to destroy enemy armored vehicles, as well as enemy installations such as Artillery and UAV Trailers. Aa-c4.gif|C4 being detonated. 3D modeling BF2 C4 1.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 2.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 3.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 1.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 2.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 3.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, C4 is issued to the Special Forces kit, just like in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the RDX DemoPak is an unlockable gadget for the Recon Kit. It performs much like it does in Battlefield 2, but with a slightly larger blast. A common and often frowned upon tactic is called "RDX Jumping". This is when friendly fire is not active, so a recon cannot be damaged with their own RDX packs. A recon will place RDX packs at their feet then detonate them, launching them into the air to reach vantage points. It can also be done with vehicles. BF2142RDX.png|The RDX DemoPak in-game. BF2142RDXDeployed.png|The RDX DemoPak deployed Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, DTN-4 can be found in various places in the singleplayer campaign. When picked up, the player has 5 sticks of DTN-4 and the firing device. It is deployed with R1 Button (PS3)/Right Trigger (X360) and detonated with the same button/trigger. In order to place more than one charge, the player must press the Square/X button to bring up another stick. It is needed to destroy the bridges in Ghost Town to hold off the US advance so Bravo-One Charlie can continue through Sadiz unimpeded. In multiplayer, DTN-4 is an unlockable gadget for the Specialist Kit. C4 can be thrown short distances and is fired remotely by the player. The C4 is useful for breaching walls to get to objectives. It can be placed on Gold Crates to cause high damage to infantry or even destroy the Crate with little time consumption. DTN-4 is also very useful for destroying vehicles. It only requires 2 sticks to destroy a vehicle that is not damaged, one for a vehicle with 85% or less health. Although extremely effective, it requires the player to approach the vehicle, plant the charge, and then precede to manually detonate it from a safe position. DTN-4 can also be used as traps on roads where vehicles are expected to pass through. When the vehicle crosses over or near the DTN-4 the player can fire it with extremely deadly effects. This is effective, but requires the user to have a view of where he/she planted the charges. All explosives will be destroyed with one detonation File:BFBC_DTN-4.jpg|The DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_DTN-4_TRIGGER.jpg|Planted DTN-4 and trigger File:BFBC_DTN-4_EXPLOSION.jpg|DTN-4 explosion Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, C4 handles very similarly to DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company, except that the player doesn't need to equip the C4 in advance of deploying it. In singleplayer, it can be found on many levels, but it unfortunately does not carry over to the next level in the campaign. When equipped, the player can deploy a maximum of six satchels at a time, and after that, the satchels start to disappear starting with the first one placed. It can be useful against vehicles, bridges and buildings, and can also be a very good smokescreen for the player after it is detonated. The player's C4 will be replenished at ammo crates. In multiplayer, C4 is used by the Recon Kit, or by the Assault Kit when using a weapon unlocked for all Kits, and it is the most powerful explosive available in-game (except for the ATM-00, which has the same damage). C4 can destroy vehicles in one unit, regardless of type or hull integrity, although tanks and IFV's will need two to the front or in corners, or on all sides if it has V ARMOR. C4 is also useful to take out destructible buildings, as with six C4 (four with Improved Demolitions) the whole building can collapse (assuming they are placed correctly), where as other gadgets do not deal as high damage, are used to individually destroy walls which can alert enemies inside the building. However, depending on the building's location, the player is in risk of being shot before the C4 can be successfully deployed and detonated. A common tactic, often used in Rush is to fill the house or room that the station is with C4, then when the bomb is planted the user destroys the building and kills everyone in it, this often results in double, triple, or multi-kills. In a Rush game, it takes 23 C4 charges to destroy the objective (or 19 with the Improved Demolitions specialization). Also, C4 can be placed on a UAV and blown at the right moment (requiring communication between the UAV user and the C4 user) to result in taking out objectives, buildings, enemies or vehicles. These practices, however, are highly frowned upon by many players in the community as it is a cheap method as opposed to arming and detonating the charge instead. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free C4 is a gadget available for the Assault kit. It can be obtained spending training points in its specific Tier 3 training option. BFP4F C4 Render.png|Render of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Bird.png|A Bird's-eye view of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Center.png|A Center-line view of the C4 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, C4 Explosives are the first unlock issued to the Support class. The C4 in Battlefield 3 shares a similar appearance to the C4 that appeared in Battlefield 2 alebit with a different detonator. C4 is fatal to infantry, though the FLAK specialization can provide some protection at a distance. A single pack can ruin light armor; two to three will disable heavy armor; four packs can destroy heavy armor. The minimap icon for C4 is shared with M15 Anti-tank Mines. C4 planted on vehicles is immediately spotted for the occupants, and to enemies once spotted. This makes car bombing attacks more difficult. With Destruction, players can use C4 to create passages through certain barriers. This can be useful for flanking or escaping. Explosive objects such as cars and gas tanks can also be turned into large-scale booby traps. Recreational players also use C4 to set off piles of explosives to launch heavy vehicles, or trails of explosives. Unlike many prior games, will detonate deployed C4. is used to deploy, rather than switch between packs and the firing device. Packs can be retrieved (or defused by an Engineer) by holding down the button. A player can deploy a maximum amount of 6 satchels of C4 on a map at once. Already deployed C4 will disappear when new satchels are placed should the total amount of C4 already deployed be at the maximum amount. C4 can be set off by other explosions, large caliber weapons such as magnum pistols and sniper rifles, 12 gauge slug rounds, frag rounds and grenades, and occasionally by heavy impacts. C4 planted by your team are dangerous to friendly air vehicles. Support players that make conflict on the vehicle's user may plant C4 around the vehicles spawn or on the air vehicles themselves, in an attempt to teamkill those who try to utilize them. It also appears that any vehicle equipped with Reactive Armor can actually shake off planted C4 explosives, nullifying the damage so care and planning must be taken otherwise either the driver will respond quickly to kill you or if you manage to suicide with the C4 that you didn't get the kill. Patch history During the alpha, players were able to plant C4 on EOD Bots and MAVs, allowing for remote detonation. This ability was removed in beta. An oversight allowed players to detonate their old C4 after respawning. Patch 1.04 (March 2012) removed this ability, and greatly reduced the amount of time that C4 remained after death. battlefield-3-c4-4.jpg|The C4 (on the wall) and the detonator in gameplay. Battlefield 4 C4 makes a return in Battlefield 4. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free C4 Commentary (no booster)|Overview of the C4 in Battlefield Play4Free on the map Dragon Valley Video:C4 EXPLOSIVE|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the maps Panama Canal and Heavy Metal Video:Battlefield 3 - Using C4 Effectively!|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield 3 Video:Trolling With the C4 Glitch!|The removed rollback feature in Battlefield 3 Trivia *The C4 in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 3 are of almost exactly the same design, although the firing device in Battlefield 3 is a different design. *C4 and ammo crates may be dropped before the start of a game allowing for two support players to get points in the first seconds of a game. *On the PC & PS3 in Bad Company 2, a rare glitch may occur which causes the player to throw additional C4 when attempting to detonate the C4. The player will be unable to detonate the C4 however they do receive an infinite amount of C4 which can be detonated with bullets. *In Battlefield 3 the M-COM charge is an M112/DTN-4 as used in Battlefield Bad Company and Battlefield Bad Company 2. *If you destroy a vehicle by shooting C4 attached to it, the game will register any kills resulting from it as the result of the weapon you shot the C4 with. External link *C4 on Wikipedia References de:C4 Sprengstoffes:C4ru:C4 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Explosives Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat